Portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly more compact in size. These devices have very little space for user interfaces and peripheral devices, such as latches for the insertion and removal of batteries or battery packs. Certain types of portable communication devices, such as devices used in public safety applications, must adhere to robust environmental testing standards, for example shock, vibration, drop testing and the like. A pager is an example of a small, portable battery operated communication device with limited space that needs to operate under such robust conditions. The pager's battery pack or battery tray must fit securely to the host paging device while remaining accessible to the user for removal and replacement. A broken battery latch may cause the device to become inoperative. Other peripheral devices may likewise require secure retention to a host device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved latch assembly.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of the embodiments of shown.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments shown so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Other elements, such as those known to one of skill in the art, may thus be present.